GIRLS GUIDE: TATA CARA MELABRAK SELINGKUHAN PACARMU
by Mlle. Kagamine Neko
Summary: Sebagai seorang kekasih yang setia, tentu kita tidak mau kalau pacar kesayangan kita direbut oleh orang lain bukan? Jangan biarkan si orang ketiga memonopoli pacarmu! Tunjukkan kalau kitalah ratunya, buat dia tidak berani mengusik hubunganmu lagi. Salah satu cara salah satunya adalah dengan melabrak. kuno, tapi cukup ampuh... don't like don't read. rated T for save. warning inside


**GIRLS GUIDE: TATA CARA MELABRAK SELINGKUHAN PACARMU**

A Naruto fanfiction by

Rararara

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **Typo, garing, ga jelas,extremely OOC, yaoi-scene (maybe?), bad words

Don't like don't read

Review are welcomed, no flame please

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Well, mungkin karena kami sibuk—tidak, lebih tepatnya dia yang sangat sibuk. Demi mendapatkan kursi di perguruan tinggi favorit, Naruto-kun rela mengikuti dua bimbingan belajar di tempat yang berbeda setiap harinya. Sudah begitu, pada hari Sabtu ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan dari sekolah (itu atas kemauannya sendiri padahal pihak sekolah menyatakan kalau dia tidak perlu mengikuti kelas tambahan) aku bangga karena kerja kerasnya, tapi di sisi lain itu juga membuatku sedih. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sangat merindukannya? Bertatap muka di sekolah saja sudah syukur, bisa bicara lima menit di telpon sudah merupakan mukzizat Tuhan.

Huft...

Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Percuma aku mengomel, mengumpat di twitter, hasilnya akan sama saja. Naruto tetap sibuk. Kemungkinan baginya untuk meluangkan waktu bersamaku sangatlah kecil.

Tetap saja, Naruto-kun! Aku kangeeeen!

"Coba baca ini deh, Hinata," kata Tenten padaku suatu hari, sambil menyodorkan ponsel blackberry-nya.  
"Baca apa?"

"Udah _sih, _baca saja!" Paksanya.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari tangannya. Ternyata yang Tenten maksud adalah sebuah artikel di website. Hm... coba kita lihat...

**GIRLS GUIDE: TATA CARA MELABRAK SELINGKUHAN PACARMU.**

Aku terdiam membaca judulnya, kulirik sahabatku bingung. Sementara ia mengisyaratkanku untuk terus membaca. Jadi, kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke layar ponsel dan mulai memaca isi artikelnya:

_Sebagai seorang kekasih yang setia, tentu kita tidak mau kalau pacar kesayangan kita direbut oleh orang lain bukan? Jangan biarkan si orang ketiga memonopoli pacarmu! Tunjukkan kalau kitalah ratunya, buat dia tidak berani mengusik hubunganmu lagi. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan melabrak. Kuno, namun jika dilakukan dengan cara yang benar anda bisa sukses membuatnya menjauh dari pasangan anda. Berikut ini caranya:_

Sebuah alenia yang cukup meyakinkan sebenarnya... Penasaran, kulanjutkan membacanya.

_**1. Datangi si orang ketiga dengan aura membunuh**_

_Biarpun anda seorang keturunan bangsawan terhormat sekalipun, anda SANGAT TIDAK DISARANKAN menghampiri si orang ketiga dengan baik-baik. Hal itu justru akan membuatnya merendahkan anda. Tentu anda tidak ingin seperti itu bukan? Buat ia ketakutan saat anda menghampirinya dengan tatapan setajam pisau dan aura membunuh yang memancar._

_**2. Menggebrak meja**_

_Suara yang anda hasilkan dari menggebrak meja akan membuat dia merasa terintimidasi. Hal ini akan menguntungkan anda dari sisi manapun. Sang target tidak akan berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, karena jantungnya sudah dibuat berdebar-debar karena gebrakkan meja._

...

Aku mencoba menahan untuk mengeluarkan pendapatku dan lanjut membaca.

_**3. Tunjuk!**_

_Ya, ini adalah poin yang terpenting. Tunjuk wajahnya saat anda mulai memakinya. Biar semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah wanita jalang yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain. Buat dia malu! Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari dimanapun tempat anda melabraknya dengan kepala tegak keatas._

_**4. Tampar, Jambak, Cakar**_

_Jika dia mulai berani membalas kalimat anda, tampar! Tampar wajahnya dan bilang kepadanya bahwa anda tidak sudi kalau kalimat anda disela olehnya. Lalu jika ia masih tidak bungkam, jambak rambutnya. Rasa sakit karena rambut yang ditarik mungkin mampu membuatnya, setidaknya, tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi ketika ia mulai membalas menjambak rambut anda, cakar wajah jeleknya! Rusak semua tata rias diwajahnya, jangan biarkan dia masih bisa tersenyum—sok—manis begitu acara labrak-melabrak ini selesai._

_**5. Siram!**_

_Masih belum puas? Ya, walaupun rambut dan wajahnya sudah berantakan tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa tubuhnya masih mulus tanpa cacat. Gaun bermerk—yang sebenarnya dipalsukan—itu masih melekat sempurnya di tubuhnya. Jangan ragu _jeng, _ambil salah satu gelas minuman yang masih ada isinya lalu siram dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kalau sudah begitu, dijamin dia tidak akan berani menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di depan publik setelah itu._

_Nah, sekian panduan dari kami. Ingat, dalam menjalankan langkah-langkah diatas anda harus membangun image bahwa andalah sang ratu!_

Poker face adalah ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahku ketika aku sampai di bagian akhir artikelnya. Pelan-pelan aku menegok ke Tenten, dengan menaikkan satu alisku, mulutku terbuka mengaga. Sebaliknya, Tenten balas menatapku antusias. Dengan senyuman yang tersungging diwajahnya dan dengan nada ceria ia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu memberiku artikel ini, Tenten?"

Dia mendengus, "Heh, kau sendiri yang bilang Naruto akhir-akhir ini sangat cuek. Ne, Hinata-chan, itu adalah salah satu pertanda bahwa hubungan kalian telah diusik oleh orang ketiga!"

Aku tertawa menanggapinya, "Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu, Tenten."

"Aaaah! Kau itu kelewat polos Hinata!" ia menjitak kepalaku gemas, "hah... begini saja, aku hanya memperingakanmu, tidak semua cowok itu bisa dipercaya. Apalagi yang gampang tergoda seperti Naruto. Nah, saat itu benar-benar terjadi kau harus selalu ingat apa yang ditulis di situs ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu berakhir gantung diri karena patah hati bak tokoh utama dalam sinetron TV."

Aku diam saja mendengarkan ocehannya.

Dalam hatiku berkata bahwa sahabatku ini sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun... bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama?" Kataku, ketika aku menghampirinya yang sedang memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya sesaat setelah bel pulang berdering. Di belakangku siswa-siswi yang lain telah saling mengucap salam perpisahan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Cowok berambut pirang itu menjawab tanpa menatap mataku, masih membereskan isi tasnya, "He? Maaf Hinata-chan hari ini aku ada les, aku harus buru-buru." Kotak pensil adalah benda terakhir yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya sebelum ia menutup retsletingnya, menggendong tasnya lalu akhirnya berbalik kepadaku dan menepuk kepalaku, "Lain kali ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kujawab dengan senyuman pahit. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja, menyisakan aku sendirian di dalam kelas. Aku menghela napas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menolak ajakkanku untuk pulang bersama. Ha... Tuhan, berikanlah aku ketabahan lebih lama. Sebab aku tidak bisa memprotes. Toh, ini juga demi masa depan Naruto sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku juga yang akan mendapatkan kebanggaan tersendiri karena dia berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit di negara ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan keluar kelas, menelusuri lorong sambil sesekali membalas salam teman-temanku, menuruni tangga, mengganti uwabaki-ku dengan sepatu, lalu meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan berjalan ke rumah sendirian. Lagi. Padahal biasanya seseorang selalu mendampingiku saat pulang sekolah... tapi kali ini, teman seperjalananku hanyalah bayanganku sendiri.

Punya pacar, tapi merasa seperti tidak punya.

Inikah yang biasa mereka sebut 'forever alone'?

"Hinata-nee!"

Aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara, kudapati seorang junior laki-laki setengah belari menghampiriku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Itu Konohamaru, ternyata, aku tersenyum dan balas menyapanya, "Konohamaru-kun, selamat sore,"

"Hinata-nee pulang sendirian?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Ingin sekali aku menatapnya sewot dan berkata, YOU DON'T SAY? Tapi kali ini aku memilih diam dan tersenyum manis.

"Hinata-nee... um..." katanya ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa Konohamaru-kun?"

"Um... Hinata-nee kan pintar..."—Ah biasa saja, batinku.—"Hinata-nee mau tidak menemaniku hunting ke toko buku? Begini, aku butuh rekomendasi buku panduan belajar. Tapi aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku harus bertanya, kebetulan aku melihat Hinata-nee saat aku pulang, jadi kupikir..."

"Hai! Tentu, aku dengan senang hati menemanimu." Tidak ada salahnya dengan membantu adik kelas sendiri bukan? Kebetulan aku punya beberapa buku yang bisa kurekomendasikan kepadanya. Lagipula dengan menemani Konohamaru aku bisa meminimalisir rasa kesepianku, Naruto dan dia sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh, menurutku. Jadi bisa saja aku berpura-pura kalau yang kutemani itu adalah pacarku, bukannya adik kelas. Well, tidak ada salahnya kan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja buku, Konohamaru bilang kalau ia ingin membalas budiku dengan mengajakku makan malam di luar. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia bersikeras ingin mentraktirku. Kakeknya yang selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu membalas jasa orang yang telah membantunya. Yah, jadi pada akhirnya aku menerima ajakkannya. Tempat yang ia pilihkan adalah sebuah restoran keluarga yang terletak dua blok dari toko buku yang kami kunjungi tadi, dengan satu tangan memegang sekantung kertas berisi buku ia membukakan pintunya untukku. Oh... anak ini sangat _gentle_ aku yakin pasti cewek-cewek di sekolah megidolakannya.

Memilih meja di dekat jendela, Konohamaru memanggil pelayan dan meminta buku menu. Setelah kami mendapatkannya, ia merekomendasikan beberapa makanan untukku. Aku menurut saja, bagaimanapun juga dia yang membayar makananku, aku tidak enak kalau memesan makananku sendiri. Nah, kami mengobrol sebentar sembari menunggu pesanan kami datang, "Hinata-nee bagaimana kau dengan Naruto-senpai?"

Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, "Lancar _sih_..." hanya itu yang bisa kuutarakan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang melihat Hinata-nee dengan Naruto-senpai,"

"Oh iya dia sedang sibuk seka—"

"Tapi jangan khawatir! Naruto-senpai itu cowok baik kok!" Selanya, sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba percakapannya tidak nyambung begini?

"Eto... Aku kenal betul Naruto-senpai, dia tidak akan selingkuh kok!" tambahnya lagi. Seketika bahasa tubuhnya berubah, seperti orang panik. Membuatku makin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku percaya _kok_ Naruto-kun cowok yang setia—tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada interogatif. Membuat si lawan bicaraku terlihat makin salah tingkah, wajahnya samar-samar merah padam, ia terlihat mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata denganku, tangannya sesekali saling diusapkan dan berkali-kali ia menelan ludah.

Seketika kulihat ia sekilas melirik ke luar jendela, lalu tiba-tiba ia menengok ke luar jendela. Seperti... melihat sesuatu yang sekilas lalu menyadari sesuatu dan ia kembali melihatnya untuk memastikan. Kemudian ia membelalakan matanya, wajahnya pucat. Aku, yang dari tadi mengamati tingkah lakunya mulai merasa penasaran.

"Lihat apa sih?" Aku hendak mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela juga ketika tiba-tiba ia memanggil ku dengan volume suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari normal.

"Hinata-nee!"

Kaget, refleks aku mengalihkan ku kepadanya lagi. Menatapnya heran, menunggu ia untuk bicara.

"Apa?"

"Um... um... ah! Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya mendung ya? Hahaha..." Guraunya. Tapi matanya masih takut untuk menatapku dan sesekali ia melirik ke luar jendela.

"Kau lihat apa sih?"

"Nee-chan jangan!" Tiba-tiba ia melompat dan menutup mataku dengan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini Konohamaru!" Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Ada apa dengan dia? Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semakin ia melarangku untuk tidak melihatnya, semakin penasaran aku dibuatnya. Maka, aku mengambil tindakkan yang cukup ekstrem. Aku mengingat-ingat gerakan judo yang pernah diajarkan Neji-nii kepadaku. Kuambil lengannya dan dalam satu ayunan aku berhasil membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai, kutahan tangannya agar ia tidak bisa berontak dan aku berusaha melihat apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Sementara anak itu terus saja menyuarakan, "Jangan lihat! Kumohon! Hinata-nee!"

Sayangnya... aku sudah melihatnya.

Di cafe di seberang Restoran ini, lewat jendela, aku bisa melihat dua orang—yang satu berambut pirang dan yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Duduk berhadapan di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan mesranya. Mereka berdua tertawa, kemudian lelaki berambut pirang mengusap tangan si pria berambut hitam sebelum menciumnya. Kata 'meledak' mungkin lebih tepat daripada 'retak' untuk menggambarkan hatiku saat ini. Ya... hatiku sontak meledak dan hancur menjadi serpihan begitu melihat pacarku, Uzumaki Naruto, bermesraan secara tidak wajar dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mataku terbelalak, napasku megap-megap dan kepalaku terasa berputar. Seketika tubuhku lemas, kulonggarkan pegangan tanganku pada lengan Konohamaru, ia langsung bangkit dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Menatapku takut-takut. Aku bisa mendengar ia memanggil-manggil namaku. Tapi aku menghiraukannya saja, karena pikiranku berantakan. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, semuanya bercampur aduk; terkejut, marah, kesal, sedih, sakit dan sedikit rasa jijik. Seolah digerakkan oleh benang tak terlihat, aku bangkit, berjalan keluar dari restoran—dan menghiraukan Konohamaru yang memanggilku dan berusaha mengejarku—menyebrangi jalan sampai akhirnya sampai ke cafe tersebut.

Kubuka pintunya kasar sampai menghantam dinding, membuat kaca yang terpasang di pintu itu pecah seketika. Orang-orang yang berada di cafe tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan... apapunnya lah itu, wajah mereka langsung pucat begitu melihatku.

Kutatap mata Uchiha Sasuke tajam, membuat empunya bergidik sesaat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku melangkahkan kakiku—dengan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua dan—

_**BRAK!**_

Suara gebrakan meja itu sontak memenuhi cafe, aku yakin saat itu adrenalin mereka sedang dipacu. Lalu kuarahkan jari telunjukku ke wajah tampan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu, sambil terus menatapnya murka.

"Kau!" Kataku, dengan volume suara yang menurutku diluar perkiraan. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan sekeras ini, "Mahluk kotor menjijikan! Beraninya kau... beraninya kau menggoda pacarku—hei pantat ayam jalang! Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Murahan! Pencuri! Perusak hubungan orang! Jangan. Pernah. Sekalipun. Menggoda. Naruto-ku!"

Tanpa diduga cowok itu berdiri, menatapku seolah menantang, ia membuka mulutnya, "Memangnya kenapa Naruto juga mencin—"

Sebelum dia mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya kulayangkan telapak tangan tanganku ke pipinya, menimbulkan bunyi 'plak' yang tak kalah kerasnya ketika aku menggebrak meja. Yang kutampar tadi kehilangan keseimbangannya, hampir jatuh. Ia menatapku nanar, memegangi pipinya yang berhiaskan sebuah cap tangan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Kubalas menatapnya sangar, aku sempat melihat tangannya bergerak hendak membalas tamparanku. Namun aku berhasil menepis tangannya, lalu mengarahkan tanganku yang lain untuk meraih sejumput rambutnya dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

Ia menjerit kesakitan, itu sudah pasti. Saat itu aku masih saja mengeluarkan cacian, makian dan sejumlah kutukan untuknya. Seketika aku merasa rambut panjangku ditarik sama kuatnya seperti aku menarik rambutnya. Sialan, bocah ini berani membalasku rupanya. Tangan yang tadinya kugunakan untuk menahan tangannya kini kuarahnya kembali ke wajahnya. Kemudian ku tusuk dan kutarik kukuku di kulit wajahnya. Sasuke menjerit lagi. Baiklah aku bingung bagaimana seorang cowok bisa berteriak hampir tujuh oktaf hanya karena berkelahi dengan cewek. Payah, ternyata tampang cool dan badan berotot tidak menjamin kekuatannya.

_Tunjukkan bahwa kaulah ratunya._

Kata-kata mutiara itu terlintas di benakku. Ya, akulah ratunya... akulah ratunya...

"AKULAH RATUNYA, UCHIHA!" bersamaan dengan itu kukerahkan semua tenagaku dan kudorong tubuhnya hingga menjauhi tubuhku, sampai menghantam tembok (itu pasti sakit sekali punggungnya) kulihat segelas lemonade squash menganggur di mejanya, sontak kuambil gelas tersebut lalu...

_**BYUUUUR!**_

Menyiramnya , kaus Vneck birunya kini basah kuyup. Begitu pula dengan wajah dan rambutnya. Ia menatapku tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sangking terkejutnya.

Kini aku memutar tubuhku, menatap Naruto yang duduk di pojok ruangan, gemetaran dan ketakutan. Ingin sekali... ingiiiiiin sekali rasanya aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya. Tapi karena aku sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenagaku untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke. Maka kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Kemudian aku menghampiri manajer cafe dan menyerahkannya kartu namaku, jadi ketika ia sudah selesai mentaksir kerugiannya, ia bisa menelponku untuk meminta ganti rugi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke restoran di seberang jalanan, dimana Konohamaru menungguku di meja kami, menatapku penuh kekhawatiran. Aku duduk di hadapannya, makananku sudah datang rupanya...

"Hinata-nee?" Panggilnya, ragu-ragu. Mungkin takut aku akan mengamuk lagi.

Aku mendongkak dan menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Konohamaru-kun... ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih kepada Tenten."

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **Bisa dibilang saya adalah Author yang tidak disiplin. Karena saat saya menulis fanfic ini, saya juga sedang mengerjakan satu project oneshot dan satu project multi-chapter. Hiatus selama dua tahun, menyadarkan saya kalau kemampuan menuis saya parah. Tapi saya sedang dalam proses penyesuaian kembali, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. yah, inilah dia saya persembahkan sebuah fanfiction yang plotnya tidak jelas, humor garing, ending lemah dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Bagaimanapun juga, kritik yang membangun mungkin akan sangat saya syukuri, menerima kritik pedas, tajam tapi beralasan. Tidak terima flame, maaf.

Terima kasih.


End file.
